Fujimurasaki's new bride
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Lord Fujimurasaki is still devastated after Yuri Hime ran away from the palace to be with her brother Den and servant Akane. How will he react when he is ordered to wed another princess who also happens to be a Moon being's daughter?


Lord Fujimurasaki sat in his chambers thinking about how Yuri Hime had run away with her brother in the dead of the night and left him all alone. It had broken his heart as he had grown to love Yuri Hime and she was helping him recover after Sakura Hime rejected his feelings.

_**Flashback**_

_Lord Fujimurasaki is walking towards Yuri Hime's quarters casually to court her and probably go further if they are not interrupted by his servants. He imagines embracing the lovely Yuri Hime in his arms and smiles to himself._

_Suddenly a young servant rushes up to Fujimurasaki with a fearful look "Lord Fujimurasaki it's Yuri Hime, its awful please hurry!" she cries tearfully._

_Fujimurasaki is filled with awful thoughts his wonderful dream shattered and hurries to her room thinking that she has been poisoned, kidnapped or slain by a demon. When he reaches her room at last it is as neat as when he last entered but there is a note and a parcel beside it rousing his curiosity. He enters the room and picks up the letter his eyes widening and reads the letter that his runaway bride has left for him._

_Dear Lord Fujimurasaki_

_I am sorry for running away but I could not live this lie any longer for it would kill me if I did; the truth is I am not the real daughter of the minister of right I am but a slave who was raised as a Princess._

_I only wish to tell you that although I kept this from you I have loved you most dearly and am very happy as I have been reunited with my beloved brother Teg and from now on we will be living together by the ocean alongside by old servant Akane who will raise us like a mother._

_Goodbye my love and take this token to remember me by_

Fujimurasaki opens the parcel and jolts backwards dropping to find Yuri Hime's long locks tumble out onto the floor. Now understanding that she has cut her name and renounced her title he realizes he must choose a new bride but just sits there and begins to cry.

_**Now**_

A young servant enters Lord Fujimurasaki's quarters nervously "Um my Lord I have brought you your lunch I would not want you to get ill from not eating".

Fujimurasaki looks at her and then says in a stern manner "Thank you just leave the food beside me and get back to your duties". While eating Fujimurasaki can only vision Yuri Hime's lovely smiling face and misses her terribly.

_**That evening**_

The royal courtiers enter Lord Fujimurasaki's chamber but he is still uninterested and blank his eyes empty and filled with sadness. They feel pity for him and only hope that their decision proves the right choice and benefit for their nation.

The head courtier speaks up "My lord it has become clear to the emperor that you are in need of an heir to when you rule so you when you pass on someone else may take the crown" he says calmly with a nervous tone.

Fujimurasaki looks up with a hint of anger in his eyes "It has been but a month, a MONTH and yet that pompous jackass thinks he can boss me around!" he says darkly.

The courtiers look nervous but stand strong "We are AWARE of that Milord but this is necessary if not crucial to your duty as Togu" the head courtier points out nervously.

Fujimurasaki knows he is defeated but is still angry but becomes more reasonable "Very well what are your requests?"

The head courtier breaths heavily then says "There is a young girl living in the hills she is of royal blood and according to the emperor a moon being hanyou like Sakura Hime".

Fujimurasaki becomes intrigued and more interested "I see but how can this be possible only Sakura is known to be the granddaughter of Kaguya Hime".

The head courtier nods in agreement "I realize this but this girl is from a separate Moon being named Prince Artemis".

Fujimurasaki subs his chin thoughtfully "I see I have heard of Artemis he was a moon warrior as well as a prince, so how old is his daughter and what is her name?"

The head courtier smiles glad that Fujimurasaki is not being difficult "her name is Nadeshiko Hime and she is 17 yrs old".

"I see Nadeshiko means carnation; what a lovely name for a princess" Fujimurasaki thinks to himself he then turns to his courtiers "Send for Nadeshiko Hime so that I may meet her and we may marry" he says sternly.

The courtiers bow and leave pleased that the emperor has agreed and plan to let the emperor and Prince Oura know as soon as possible hoping to stir up trouble to make sakura nervous and confused about not being the only Moon being hanyou.


End file.
